Just Fourteen
by Pie for President '16
Summary: After one night with her boyfriend, Ruthie Camden now has to face the unexpected consequences. RuthiePeter


This fic is set a month after the season eight finale, and I'm still debating on whether or not Peter should move away.

Peter/Ruthie all the way! :)

* * *

The early July sun filtered through the window of the pristine bathroom. The scent of lemon freshener still lingered through the room from when Annie Camden cleaned it the day before. On the closed toilet seat sat a teenaged brunette, with her face buried in her hand. She was crying while a stick lay on the sink, the stick had two blue lines on it. It was a pregnancy test, and the result read that she was pregnant.

Ruthie Camden couldn't believe it, she was barely fourteen and a half! She hadn't even begun high school yet, and she was pregnant. The youngest Camden daughter knew exactly when it happened, where and with whom.

_They were alone in the parsonage that late May afternoon. Ruthie's parents had flown out to New York to help with Mary's newborn son, Charles Miguel. Simon was out with Cecilia, doing God knows what. He hadn't been home a full forty-eight hours, and he spent about forty of them with Cecilia. It worried Ruthie a bit, but not enough for her to say anything. They probably just missed one another. Lucy and Kevin were at the doctor's office, having their first sonogram taken. The two parents-to-be were very excited and wanted to show the world they were. Sam and David had been invited by Martin and Mac to have a bite of burger and a ball game._

_Ruthie was sitting on the couch with her boyfriend, Peter Petrowski, watching television. They were watching a cooking show, and the chef was talking about how to caramelize onions to perfection._

_Suddenly, Ruthie had a thought. A thought that had been poking at her mind for about a week now, since she saw Cecilia and Martin making out on the very couch she and her boyfriend were sitting on. For some reason, she decided to use the euphemism "studying" instead of "making out" and used that argument with her father, saying she and Peter didn't "study" as much as Martin and Cecilia. The aforementioned couple had broken up since then, Cecilia was more interested in Simon. She didn't come out and say it directly, but Ruthie knew she never got over her older brother._

_"Peter?" She looked over at her boyfriend, he was practically drooling at the caramelized onions being mixed into the beef stew._

_"Yeah?" Peter replied, barely paying any attention to his girlfriend._

_Ruthie rolled her eyes in annoyance and grabbed the remote to shut the television off._

_"Hey!" Peter whined, "I was watching that!"_

_"I'm trying to talk to you, Peter."_

_"Sorry, what's up?" Peter asked, now paying full attention to Ruthie._

_"I was thinking…" Ruthie trailed off, playing with her brunette hair. "Maybe we should do some studying."_

_"But our exams are over with, why would we need to do studying now?"_

_Ruthie raised her brows, hoping Peter would catch onto what she meant. He did, eventually, and Ruthie smiled as the gears clicked in his head and eyes widened in realization._

_"Except, I want to ace the course." Ruthie smiled with her teeth._

_"By acing it, I take it you mean…" Peter looked at Ruthie's lap and back to her._

_She nodded, grinning._

_"We don't have, you know…"_

_"Peter, drop the act. You know you want to have sex. You've wanted it since the party last winter."_

_Ruthie moved closer to Peter and put a hand on his lap. She leant forward to kiss him, and he didn't back away. Soon, they were making out and not long after, they were in Ruthie's room._

"How could I have been so stupid?" Ruthie asked herself silently, still sobbing.

There was a knock on the door and Ruthie gasped, looking at it with her bloodshot eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Ruthie, it's your mom. Are you all right, you've been in there for a while." Annie Camden asked, concern in her voice.

"Uh, yeah." Ruthie lied. "Just give me a minute!"

What was she going to do now? She had to get rid of the pregnancy test, and they would know it was hers. Lucy was already pregnant, and her test was long gone probably. Unless, Cecilia? It could be Cecilia's.

"Ruthie, I need the bathroom!" Martin's voice could be heard.

But she didn't want to send Martin or Simon into a panic, thinking they got her pregnant. She only had seconds to make a choice.


End file.
